


Caffeine Deprivation

by MarauderCracker



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, andrea writes about coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has this annoying habit of leaving coffee cups everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Deprivation

Kurt has this annoying habit of leaving coffee cups everywhere. Paper cups from Starbucks are scattered all over his desk in the little office he has and, if he had an assistent (which he doesn’t, but he’s sure as hell that one day he will), the poor bastard would become crazy trying to pick them all up.

He will buy one coffee in the Starbucks that’s three streets from his apartment and another one in the one that’s in the corner of his office building. He’s grown to be friends with most of the waiters in that Starbucks, so sometimes they deliver the coffee to his office or have one already prepared by the time he goes out of work. 

Kurt is twenty three and doing an internship with a fashion house that, hopefuly, will place him in the New York Fashion Week by next year. He’s talented and passionate and dedicated; but sometimes his dedication goes over board. (Kurt’s hand shake sometimes and he needs to take a few minutes to steady them before continuing his sketches; and most nights he can’t sleep. But he’s never tired and, if he is, he calls it caffeine deprivation and gets another cup.)

When the alarm wakes him up, the first thing Kurt does is walking, almost in a zombie state, to the coffee machine. Once it’s on, he goes to brush his teeth. He pours the first cup, sits down on the kitchen’s table and takes two sips (by the time he’s taking the cup to his lips for the third sip, he feels alive again and  loses his ability to stay put, so hestands up).

The coffee cup is left in the bathroom’s sink as he undresses, and rests on the shelf with the shampoo and the conditioner while Kurt showers. He finishes drying his body and the coffee at the same time, and doesn’t bother with getting dressed before going to the kitchen to pour himself another one.

Sebastian isn’t a morning person no matter how hard he tries, and he doesn’t understand how Kurt is able to do a million things and elegantly drink his coffee as he does so. The cup rests on the top shelf of Kurt’s closet (where he saves the Spring clothes in Winter and the Winter clothes in Spring) as he gets dressed, inside of the bathroom’s cabinet as Kurt gets his hair done, and in the bedside table while he does the buckles of his combat boots. Sebastian just gets his coffee and flops down on the couch, not moving until the cup is empty.

It’s just until things get calmer, Kurt says, as he fills one of his five travelling mugs with hot dark coffee. He doesn’t buy the best ones, because he loses at least one every month (forgotten in taxis, abandoned in other of the offices at his work, left at whatever shop he decided to enter with it in his hand). Sometimes, Sebastian is able to actually move to fill the cup himself and offer it, already closed and with just a bit of cream, to his boyfriend. It’s just until things get calmer, Kurt says when Sebastian insists that he shouldn’t drink so much coffee, and gives him a peck on the lips before running out of the apartment. 

(One more year of coffee cups that die against the bedroom floor because Kurt forgot them in the bedside table and Sebastian was looking for condoms in the dark, one more year of shaking pulse and bags under eyes and Kurt trashing around the bed because the caffeine in his blood won’t let him sleep until they fuck away all the energy they have. One more year and, when Kurt finaly lands that spot in the NYFW, Sebastian asks for vacations in both of his works and forces him in a celebratory vacation of three weeks without caffeine in the beach.)


End file.
